Why are you with her?
by PheonixFalls
Summary: Bella is Damon and Stephan's sister that left them during 1912. She wonders why stefan is whith Elena beecause of all the trouble following them. every body is OOC
1. prolog

Damon pov

Vodka..the only thing that has been here for me on days like these. I wish Isabella was here, she was the only one who understood me. Though Stefan is never gonna here those words come out of my mouth.

Bella Pov

That no good son of a bitch. How dare he live me here in the freaken forest! That gay virgin sparkle fairie had better not cross my path again or else Isabella Mariana Salvatore is going to kill him. Let me introduce myself I'm the younger sister of Damon Salvatore and Stephan's older sister. I've been keeping tabs on them and since sparklepire is gone I can go pay them a little visit.


	2. Chapter 2

03/17/2012

Stefan's POV

We were in the GRILL . everyone of us then I felt it. Like something was coming, something powerful. Damon looked over at me and said "did you feel that?" so obviously I wasn't the only

one who felt it " yea..something is coming and it's powerful." The others were just staring at us. Elena was the first one to talk " What is it? What's happening?" I looked at all of them and said "

we don't know other than the fact that something powerful is coming." Bonnie said "I wonder what it is." So do I Bonnie so do I.

Bella's POV

I went back to Charlie's place and packed all my things, well the good clothes anyway. I kinda feel bad for just leaving Charlie like this, I mean the man can't cook to save his life. I hear

his cruiser coming up the road and in a matter of seconds I was at the front door waiting for him. As soon as he came through the door he knew something was wrong. 'what happened is

everything all right." He said panicked. He is such a good guy " relax Charlie nothing is wrong, I was going to say good bye." I said with a sad smile. You see Charlie knows what I am

because he is my god son. He came up to me and gave me a hug " bye aunt bell I'll miss you and you better call me." He said with a sad smile. " of course I will." I said and gave him a kiss

on the cheek. Since I had already put my bags in my Bugatti Veyron I just got in and drove off. Look out Mystic Falls I'm coming.

~~~~~~~~DIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later

it took me twenty six hours to get there but since I'm a vampire it didn't seem so long. The town was different from what I remember though it is the twenty first century so yea. I drove

around looking for the Salvator mantion when I found it no body was there so I just drove away. i have some business to take care of before i see them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own vampire diaries

No one POV

The Salvatore house was full. Every one was there because they were worried about what was coming. Well every one except Damon that is. He just sat there drinking his vodka. Elena was getting angry with his selfish attitude. "Damon! Are you not the least bit worried about what is coming?" she practically shouted at him. He just looked at her, rolled his eyes and went back to his vodka.

Damon's POV

Elena is getting on my last nerve. I wish Bell would hurry up and come already. Oh well nothing I can do about that. "Daaaamooon" I heard in my head. I know for a fact that it wasn't Stephan so its Bell " Bell! When are you gonna get here huh? I miss my baby sis." I practically shouted in my head I just heard a giggle in response. "I'll be there soon brother." She said to me then I felt her leave. "Damon?" Stephan asked. I looked at him indicating for him to say whatever he was going to say. " are you ok?" he asked. Was I ok? "Saint Stephan! I didn't know you cared about my well being." I said with a smirk on my face. He just sneered at me " I don't." ooh Saint Stephan's getting riled up.. me likie. Little miss witchy looks at me and says " why are you even here? You are so self-centered so why bother trying to help people that don't want you around?" before she knew it I had her up against the wall with my hand around her neck. " first of all little witch I live here if you don't want me around find a different fucking place to meet and second of all none of you know any thing about me, you might think you do but you don't so don't make your stupid assumptions." I growled at just dropped here there. When I turned around they were all staring at me "what?" I sneered and ran out the door leaving them there. God I need a drink, with that I got into my car and drove to The Grill.

Bella's Pov

What a little bitch! How dare she talk to my brother that way! And Stefan didn't even stand up for him? No no no this can not continue. That look alike bitch has ruined there lives as much as it is and she will not make it worse. It seems that I have to go there earlier than planned. I came out of my vision state and yes I said vision I am part hybrid part witch so the powers just got stronger. Anyway when I opened my eyes I saw Klaus staring at me from the room door smirking " you look good in my clothes." He stated as he walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "how are things with your brothers?" he asked with concern for me I sighed heavily " it seems that the double ganger is causing trouble and I refuse to let her continue any longer." I stated getting angry at the end of it. He just rubbed my shoulders while kissing my neck " calm down my love we will get her when the time is right." I said softly in my ear. " I know dear husband and that time is near." I said with a smile. Aah the joys of having your mate. It makes life a whole lot better.

Authors Note

I don't like reading these but some people do

Any way yes Bella and Klaus are married and he is only nice to her. Am I the only one who thought Damon showed them who's boss?


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's Pov

Those kids were seriously getting on my damn nerves. Who do they think they are? "Bartender give me another shot." I said as soon as I downed my glass. "now now turn that frown upside down mister." I turned and saw the one person I've been waiting for since how long ago " Bella!" I shouted and hugged her to me as if my life depended on it. She laughed and hugged me back "how have you been grande fratello? I hope Stefan is being a pain in the ass." She said while sitting down on the stool next to where I was sitting. I shook my head at her. " Sadly he will always be a pain in my ass sorellina." I couldn't help but stare at her. It's been ages since I've last seen her and my god was she beautiful. "Thank you Damon, you don't look so bad yourself." She was smirking at me.. shit I forgot that she could read my mind. Oh well " Sorellina how long are you staying?" I asked her. She gave me a sad smile and said " I wont be staying long Damon I have business to take care of including Stefan and his friends. But if you need me just call ok?" she said. Sometimes you wonder who is the older one out of the three of us with the way she acts. She's like a mom to Stefan and she sometimes acts like it to me. "Yes bell I will most definitely call you if I need you." I said smiling at her she grinned at me then looked at her watch. "You have to leave don't you?" I asked giving her a sad smile. She gave me an apologetic/ sad look " I'm sorry but I need to. You'll know why in time." She gave me a hug and walked out of the Grill. I decided to follow her. When she got to her car I spoke to her in my mind "I need you bell!" she stopped and turned to look at me before she ran at me hugging me for dear life. We both cried into each others shoulder. I inhaled her sent which was apple, cinnamon and lavender. How in hell did I last so long without my sorellina?

Bonnie pov

As soon as damon dropped me I was gasping for air.I cannot believe that just happened. That mofo just tried to kill me! Elena and Stefan were standing over me "Are you ok bonnie?" I heard Elena ask. I shook my head in response "you shouldn't have taunted him bonnie." Stefan said to me after making sure I was ok. I just looked at him like what the fuck? " he just tried to kill me and you take his side?" I screamed at him. He shook his head " I'm not taking anyone's side but you shouldn't have said what you did. You see Damon is right in what he said to you. None of really know him. Only one person in the whole world knows the real him." He said looking off into space. What does he mean? And who the hell is he talking about? Before I could answer Tyler beat me to it " if we don't know the real him then who the hell does?" Stefan let out a painful sigh " Her name is Isabella and she is Damon and my sister." We all just looked at him in shock. Well that was unexpected.

Author note

Sorry about the long update.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for taking this long ever time to post. please have it in your heart to forgive.. And thank you for the reviews they make me try harder to finish this story.

Elena POV (unfortunately)

Sister? Since when did Stephan have a sister and why am I just hearing about her? When I refocused on him he was staring into space. " Stefan. Why am I just hearing about your sister? I thought we agreed to have no secrets in this relationship?" I said getting really pissed off. He looked at me with sad eyes; I think I saw tears in his eyes. He took a shaky breath and said " I didn't tell you about her because it hurt too much. You see she's my big sister, after our mother died a few days after giving birth to me our father was over come with grief and refused to acknowledge my existence. Bella took it upon her self to take care of me. She was only four years older than me with Damon being five years older than me. As I grew up I started to see her as my mother up until Katherine came and compelled me to ignore her. It pained me to do so but I couldn't help it. Because of the fight I got in with Damon and we killed each other she went missing and I've never forgiven myself for what I did to her." He was trying hard not to cry by the time he was done telling us his story. I feel so bad for him. Here I am mad because my adopted parents died which was something that I couldn't stop while Stefan has been in pain for over a hundred years because of his sisters disappearance. Oh my god that's why Damon is the way he is.

Bonnie POV

When Stefan finished telling us his story I had more of an understanding of him and Damon. I still hate his bloodsucking good for nothing brother though. I just hope that his sister is dead or something so that we won't have to deal with another deranged Salvatore.

Tyler POV

Poor guy, Katherine has put his family through so much and now she's ruining his girlfriend's family.

Stefan POV

I know you can't here me Bella but I miss you so much. I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me mom. I know you won't want me to be with Elena but I only do it because I want you to come back. I just thought that if Katherine ran you away that Elena could bring you back. As I finished that thought a tear ran down my face and I made no move to wipe it off.

Bella pov

It broke my heart hearing Stefan think that. He thinks it his fault that I went missing. Oh I miss you too baby. I'm coming back to help you. I was in the living room of our mansion crying in Klaus's arms " It will be alright my love. I will help you for I cannot stand to see you upset." He whispered to me and kissed my forehead. " Thank you mi amore for this. I am glad that I am the only one to see this side of you. I will not leave you and if I happen to leave you it won't be willingly.' I said before I drifted off to sleep.

I know it's short

SORRY

but

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. authors note

Hello everyone I'm sorry to state that this is not a chapter. I thank you for the good reviews I really appreciate them. One review in particular made by CassiCarinaBlack (Guest) made me realize that there are a lot of questions about this story.

First of all Elijah is going to be in this story but I cant say the same about Rebekah.

Secondly Bonnie is being a bitch because she is like that naturally. Manly because I don't like her so I wrote her character the way I see her

And lastly I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope the story goes to your liking.

Thanks again for the reviews


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Just so you know the pov' in this story will jump around a lot depending on the situation that is happening.

Klaus' POV (didn't see that one coming did you)

As I watched my Isa cry for her brothers, oh how it pains me so, I made a promise. I will get her to her brothers and kill that blasted double ganger Katherine. She got away once never again. She is the cause for my mate's pain and she will pay for it. She was crying for an hour now so I said " calm my love, I am certain that your brothers will be happy when they see you again. But sitting here crying won't get you to them any faster. Those bloody double gangers are a pain in the ass and I know that we both have unfinished business with them. Now come my love lets rest for tomorrow we will start a wave of pain for those who have hurt you and your family." I was looking into her eyes as I told her this wanting her to feel what I am truly saying. With a heavy sigh she said, " You are right mi amour. I thank you for that now lets go to bed for as you said . . . we have a lot of fun to do tomorrow." With that she and I ran up the stairs to our room.

Damon pov

As I made my way back to the Salvatore manor I came to a revelation. My heart felt lighter if you can say. Having Bell back in my life is so wonderful even if I only saw her for fifteen minutes. A lot of people think that I am a self-centered egotistical jerk but that is far from it. I used to be happy and care free up until Katherine came and ruined everything. She is the reason I lost Bell and she turned me into what I am. The pain that I felt changed me into some one that I didn't want to become same goes for Stefan even though he wont say it out loud. I can't wait until Stefan finds out about Bell. That would be the sight. When I finally reached the manor everybody was gone but I could tell that Stefan was in his room. I know he told them about Bell making him much stronger than I thought he was. I made my way up to his room where I saw him almost asleep. Feeling the need to be near my brother tonight I made my way over to his bed where he made space for me to fit beside him. "I've missed this." I said to him. "Missed what?" he asked in a sleepy voice "I missed when we would sleep in the same bed. The only thing missing now is Bell." I said as I started to drift.

Stefan POV

As I finished telling the story I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I cannot believe I just told her that. Why did I tell her that again? Oh yea I need her to be with me cause of my theory. As I was thinking I felt something wet on my face. When I touched it I realized that I was crying, crying for my momma Bell. Where could she be? I hope she's out there somewhere happy and looking for me. Her little star Momma Bell where are you? I need you here with me. As I was about to fall asleep I heard Damon come into my room. As we both drifted I remembered something. " hey Damon?" I asked not sure if he was sleeping. " yes Stefan." He replied in a sleepy voice. " Do you remember the song that momma Bell would sing whenever we went to bed." I asked. I heard him sigh and said " I remember it brother I remember it very clearly." He said in a happy tone. " Would you sing it to me?" I asked nervously . " sure baby brother I'll sing it to you." With that he started.

(this song was written by me)

Take a deep breath my love

Happy thoughts take you far

And think of the things you love

Because you are my star

My knight in shining armor

You are strong and brave

Now sleep and dream pure

For it is you that I will save.

" thanks Damon. Good night." I said and fell into a dream filled sleep.

Sorry for the taking so long to update. Just know that this story will be finished before the summer is over.


	8. explanation

Hey guys. Long time no talk. Thanks a lot for the reviews and likes. I just saw most of those today. I know that some/most/all of you guys are getting annoyed that I'm taking so long to update this story. I feel the need to explain myself to you guys. I went through a serious depression and didn't feel as if I could write this story to my best potential but I'm good now and am in the process of finishing another chapter. I am setting a goal. I have to upload at least two chapters by Sunday afternoon. I hope you guys will like whatever I come up with.


	9. morning

I thank you guys again for your patience and your reviews. I hope this is up to you standards for this story.

The next morning at the Salvatore house found Damon and Stephan in relative peace. For the first time in many years they weren't fighting. It seems that the brothers had come to a realization the night before. They had known for years that there fighting was not necessary. They were all each other had but they let some girl, a girl they both loved at the time, ruin their relationship. If you walked into the kitchen where they sad you would think you stepped into the twilight zone. They were serene and calm, frankly it was borderline creepy. Damon sat with a pensive look on his face. 'I saw her last night. I just thought you should know. She might have wanted to surprise you though but I don't think she would be awfully mad with me telling you.' Stephan just sat with a blank look on his face. "Um… Damon who did you see last night?"

Damon POV

"Um… Damon who did you see last night?" I looked up from my mug of glorious tea. Of course it was laced with liquor but who cares. My god I have a problem. "I saw Bell. She was at the Grill when I arrived. She's coming back. Can you believe it?" I said with a happy smile on my face. I was giddy. I don't care what it does to my rep but my little momma is coming back.

Stephan POV

Did I just hear him right? He cant be serious momma is gone. She's never gonna come back and I will never gain her forgiveness. Though I don't think he would joke about something like this. " Are you messing with me Damon. Cause if you are then that's just cruel." I said. I hope he isn't just getting my hopes up. His face says other wise though. So he is serious. " Baby brother I would never joke about something like that. You know Bell would be upset with me if I did. She is coming back. She still loves us and I personally cannot wait to put my family back together after that bitch broke it." He said looking me straight in the eyes. Just then my phone rang. I looked and saw that it was Elena so I decided to ignore it. " Do you think she will forgive us for what we did?" I asked timidly. He smiled "I hope she will, no I know her and family is important so I know she will." I wasn't so sure, but I can always hope.

I know it is short.


	10. Write with me

First off, thank you to all the people that have read my story and enjoy it.

You've all noticed that I kinda went cold turkey on this story. I can only say that writer's block has hit me and it hit hard. I don't want to be one of those people that start the story and don't complete it and right now it looks as if I am on my way to becoming one.

Let me cut to the chase, I'm posting this toask if anyone would like to co-write this story with me. If you do Private message me and we can talk.

On another note. I just started a blog like literally yesterday and I would appreciate it if you guys could go to the site and then tell me what you think of it by private messaging.

www. pheonix falls .com

I'm so sorry about this but please if you want to co-write this with me private message me.


End file.
